In one conventional form of shipping container, a fiberboard drum is provided with a metal clamping ring at each end and fiberboard closure elements are secured across the open ends of the tubular drum by the clamping ring for effective retention of material within the drum, such as during storage and shipment.
When it is desired to ship liquids in such fiberboard drums, a problem arises in that the fiberboard material is liquid-permeable. Thus, it has been conventional to provide the liquid in a plastic bag within the fiberboard drum. Such an arrangement has not proven completely satisfactory, as the fiberboard bag of liquid does not normally fully fill the drum and movement thereof in shipment may cause rupture of the bag. Further, it is desirable at times to pour the liquid from the storage container without removing the bag therefrom and such liquid dispensing has proven difficult with the known means.